The Keeper's Way II: Fire/Realization
by Cassandra Lange
Summary: The second installment of the "The Keeper's Way", a two-parter that explores the S/B relationship.
1. Fire

The Keeper's Way II: Fire (1/2)  
  
TEASER  
  
INT. THE ARCHIVES, PERU - NIGHT  
  
Violet is asleep, her head resting on an open book. A scream in the distance. Violet awakens and runs to the window. Outside, a fire rages. She hurries outside to see that everything is burning out of control.   
  
VIOLET: Oh my God. (In Spanish) Water! Everyone wake up! The village is on fire! Water!  
People begin to run screaming out of houses. Some people are carrying buckets. Violet runs to help a man.  
MAN (In Spanish): How did this happen?  
VIOLET (In Spanish): I don't know. (She takes a bucket from him) Hurry!  
She runs to a building and throws the bucket of water over it. Then, she turns to run back in the direction she came from. A dark figure of a man appears in the door of the archives. Violet, still too far away, squints at him.  
VIOLET (calling out in Spanish): Who is that?  
The man sees her. He is holding a large book, which he slips under a cloak. He begins to run.  
VIOLET: Hey!  
She runs after him, but three women carrying buckets get in her way and he disappears into the jungle.   
VIOLET: Damn!  
She hurries back to the archives, which are not burning, and goes inside with a worried expression. The book she was sleeping on is still there.   
VIOLET: Thank goodness.  
She turns to leave, but then notices a space on one of the shelves. She goes towards it, and reads the titles of the books next to it. She sighs, and walks backwards. A small clinking sound is heard. She looks down and sees a small silver ring. She picks it up and reads the inscription on the inside.  
VIOLET: Lucien. (Beat) Damn.  
  
TITLE SEQUENCE  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT  
  
Buffy and Spike are in bed, covered with a sheet, Buffy resting her head on his chest. She traces something across it with her fingers as he plays with her hair.  
  
BUFFY: Spike, you used to be a poet, right?  
SPIKE (chuckling): That was a long time ago, darling.  
BUFFY: Why don't you ever write poetry for me?  
SPIKE: Poetry? For you?  
BUFFY: Well, yeah. (She sits up) I mean, that's what people who are poets in love do. Write flowery...couplets and stuff.  
SPIKE (sitting up and rubbing her shoulders): I don't know, love.  
BUFFY: What? I'm not inspiring?  
SPIKE (sighing as Buffy pouts): Princess, you are the ultimate in inspiration. It's just... I'm sensitive about my poems.  
BUFFY: That's bs! You're not sensitive about anything!  
Buffy tries to get out of bed, but Spike grabs her arm and pulls her back.  
SPIKE: I'm sensitive about *you*, pet.  
Buffy pouts at him.  
SPIKE: All right. (Thinks, then, half-heartedly) Roses are red. Violets are blue. Baby, isn't it enough, I'm madly in love with you?  
Buffy picks up a pillow and hits him with it.  
BUFFY: Cop-out.  
SPIKE (slyly): Did it work?  
Buffy, pretending to be angry, but then smiling.  
BUFFY: Yes.  
They kiss.  
BUFFY: Oh, Spike, honey, that's enough. Duty calls.  
Spike sighs as Buffy gets up.  
SPIKE: Can I come along?  
BUFFY: You just love seeing me beaten up.  
SPIKE (with a smirk): Always.  
Buffy hits him with the pillow again.  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT  
  
BUFFY: This is really taking a toll on me.  
SPIKE: What? (A vampire jumps out from behind a masoleum. Spike kicks him to Buffy, who stakes him) Patrolling? Haven't you been doing it forever?  
BUFFY: No, not patrol. The...you know. (She looks shyly at Spike)  
SPIKE: Oh, my incredibly wonderful dancing?  
BUFFY: Spike!  
SPIKE (taking her in his arms): I can't help it. I need to be with you. (Kisses her) I need to fall asleep knowing you're beside me.  
BUFFY (touched): Oh, Spike. (Kisses him) Not exactly poetry, but it'll do.   
They kiss. A vampire comes running at them. Buffy stakes him without breaking the kiss. Laughing, then Violet appears.  
VIOLET: Good to see you're always one step ahead of the enemy.  
Buffy and Spike break. Buffy smiles.  
BUFFY: Violet!  
Buffy runs to her and they hug.  
BUFFY: You didn't mention in your last e-mail that you'd be visiting.  
VIOLET: There's a reason for that. (Sees Spike) Hello, Spike.  
Spike gives a small nod of acknowledgement.  
VIOLET: This isn't a visit. More of a business trip. In fact, mostly business.  
BUFFY: What's the matter?  
VIOLET: Everything.  
  
INT. GILES' HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Violet is looking through one of Giles' bookcases. Assembled are Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya.  
  
XANDER: So, Violet, uh, not that we're not real glad to see you, but I'm guessing, you being here is a bad thing?  
WILLOW: Xander.  
VIOLET (still looking): Xander's right.  
ANYA: So, why are you here?  
VIOLET: Ah ha!  
TARA: I think we're going to find out.  
Violet shows them a thick old book, with half of a round silver talisman imbedded in the cover.  
GILES: I'm afraid I'm not exactly sure what that is.  
Everyone looks at him.  
GILES: Well, *she's* the keeper!  
Violet digs the talisman out of the cover.  
VIOLET: This is the Storm Book of the Arts of Thelias.  
SPIKE: Thelias?  
VIOLET: Familiar? He was a sorcerer of the fifteenth century. Not very well-known, but definitely powerful. No one found out in his time because he was recluse, a hermit.  
ANYA: I've heard of the guy. Not a lot, but supposedly, he was ahead of his time.  
VIOLET: Correct. He was quite the magic wealer. (She picks up the book) All of his work was collected into two volumes. One, the one I hold here, is the Storm Book. The one I had back in the archives - emphasis on the *had* - was the Thunder Book.   
BUFFY: What do you mean - *had*?  
VIOLET (sighing): A few nights ago, a certain vampire torched the village and stole the book while I was trying to help put out the fire.  
Collective gasps.  
VIOLET: What is it with vampires and fire, I'll never know.   
Everyone looks pointedly at Spike.  
SPIKE (offended): That was *once* and like I've said before, I *wasn't* trying to kill her!  
Buffy pats him on the knee.  
TARA: Do you know who it was?  
Violet nods, takes out the ring from her pocket and shows it to Giles.  
GILES: "Lucien".  
SPIKE: Oh bloody hell.  
BUFFY: What? Bad?  
XANDER: Not that I value Spike's opinion or anything, but it's gotta be bad when the big bad thinks it's bad.  
SPIKE (glaring at Xander): It's bad. It's most definitely bad.  
ANYA: Lucien. I think I've heard of him.  
VIOLET: Yes, I suppose anyone who's had a brush with evil has heard of him. (She gives the ring to Giles) He was reluctantly turned, about a century and a half ago.  
TARA: Reluctantly?  
VIOLET: Before it happened, he was planning to go to seminary.  
WILLOW: He was going to be a priest?  
Violet nods.  
WILLOW: Ouch.  
VIOLET: For over a year, small villages all over Europe felt his wrath. Then, all of a sudden, he simply vanished.  
GILES: How do you know he did not simply take his own...er, un-life?  
VIOLET: Due to the fact that at about the same time, a rash of burglaries plagued the archives. One keeper was attacked by the thief, and survived. He identified it as Lucien.  
ANYA: What did he steal?  
VIOLET: Nothing useful, thankfully. A search was mounted, but he was never found, or seen again. Until a few nights ago. In fact, I barely saw him. That ring is practically the only proof I have that it was him.  
BUFFY: Why are you so sure it was him then?  
VIOLET: Again, the ring. In all the diary entries on him, they always mention the ring. His father gave it to him when he heard the calling to become a priest. Had it inscribed with his name - Lucien, light. It never left his finger. Until now.  
TARA: Is he dangerous?  
VIOLET: Yes, now. (Pause, takes a breath) In hindsight, it seems foolish that they abandoned the search for him.  
GILES: How so?  
VIOLET: Well, the volumes he took, separately, are meaningless. Sort of how-to guides to rudimentary magic. Levitation, glamor, that sort of thing. But combined...  
ANYA: By now he'd be one bad-ass magic guy.  
WILLOW: All that time, all that anger. He just channeled it into learning magic.  
VIOLET: Exactly. And since he is a vampire, I'm sure his priority is to eliminate...  
BUFFY: The slayer.  
Spike puts his hand on her back.  
BUFFY: But, okay, so what am I up against?  
VIOLET: According to what I know of Lucien, I would wager he's already in Sunnydale and planning an attack. But, it could only be a plan. (Shows them the talisman half) See this? This is the true source of the arts of Thelias. Without it, you could study the books for the next million millenia and it would be fruitless. The talisman is the activator.   
TARA: What does it do?  
Violet stands, puts the talisman on a string and puts it on. She concentrates, and the talisman glows red. A second Violet appears behind Buffy and Spike, her head bowed, motionless. Buffy and Spike jump.  
XANDER: Cool.  
Violet walks to the second Violet and snaps her fingers in its face. No response.  
VIOLET: This is the talisman's actual power.   
GILES: Instant astral projection.  
VIOLET: Yes. I could duplicate myself a dozen, a thousand more times.  
BUFFY: Gives a whole new meaning to the 'power of one' thing.  
SPIKE: Ah, but look at it. It's incompetent.  
VIOLET: I have only the one half. Join it with its twin, and calamity. You have a semi-autonomous army of yourself. You give them one directive, and they'll accomplish it, without any exertion or injury on your part. (Everyone looks in awe at the second Violet) Plus, the arts of Thelias themselves are formidable. (Violet fingers the book) Fortunately, we've quite a bit of luck. Firstly, Lucien only has one volume. Every spell that he may cast has a counter in this book, and vice versa, so he can't catch us unaware. Secondly, the supernatural energy surrounding the Hellmouth is such that it is unlikely he knows where the talisman is.  
WILLOW: Why is that?  
Violet opens the book to the first page.  
VIOLET: This is the spell to locate the other talisman half. However, since Giles had the book here on the Hellmouth, I'm almost positive Lucien has no idea where it is. The energy here has obscured it. Think of it like radio signals in a mountainous region - every once in while, they may come through, but most of the time, static. However, once I take the book to Peru, it will be a beacon unto itself.   
SPIKE: So take it. Get it away from Buffy. Stop needlessly endangering her.  
Violet looks angrily at Spike.  
VIOLET: If you weren't Buffy's new boy toy, I'd stake you where you sat.  
SPIKE (nonchalant): I've heard that same threat from almost every single person in this room at some point.  
VIOLET: But no one actually meant it.  
XANDER: Speak for yourself.  
GILES: Once you have the book and the talisman, however, the danger will shift to you.  
VIOLET: That's the plan. I was going to leave tonight, but I decided I'd better stay and help Willow and Tara cast a protection spell. Tonight, everyone stays together at Buffy's house. Knowing Buffy's reputation, I'm sure Lucien knows about all of you and wouldn't hesitate to use you as bait.  
There is general agreement.  
VIOLET: All right, I suggest we get going. The sooner we have the spell cast, the better I'll feel.  
Everyone starts to leave. Anya gestures to the Violet clone.  
ANYA: And her?  
Violet nods, and concentrates. A red light shoots out from the talisman. The second form turns into a fog that enters Violet. Violet gasps. Buffy hurries to her.  
BUFFY: Are you all right?  
Violet, too stunned to speak, waves her hand.  
VIOLET: It's just...I forgot the return sensation. It's a little like having the wind knocked out of you.  
Spike comes to stand beside Buffy, who appears thoughtful.  
BUFFY: Violet, I have a feeling this is really dangerous. Slayer-dangerous.  
Violet smiles weakly.  
VIOLET: Buffy, there is no need to worry about me. In fact, I'm worried about you. I'm worried Lucien may have more up his sleeve than I can predict and that at this moment, he already knows how to get at you. I need to get out of Sunnydale, with these things, as quickly as possible. I don't want you to be in any danger whatsoever.   
BUFFY: But, Violet...  
VIOLET: No buts. (Turns to Spike) You'll make sure she doesn't try to be a hero tonight?  
Spike slings his arm over Buffy's shoulder and nods.  
VIOLET: *Nothing* will happen to you, I'll make sure of that.   
BUFFY: You're usually right.  
VIOLET: I'm glad to hear that.  
  
INT. JOYCE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Everyone but Tara, Willow and Violet are gathered in the living room.  
  
BUFFY: We're lucky mom's out of town.  
GILES: We'll all sleep down here in the living room.   
BUFFY: Spike and I will stay in my room.  
Giles looks uncomfortable at this, but only Spike notices. Violet enters.  
BUFFY: Violet, you can have my mom's room.  
Willow and Tara enter.  
WILLOW: Spell's cast. We'll all be as snug as bugs in rugs.  
TARA: Yeah. No art of Thelias is breaking through that.  
ANYA: I don't understand. Why do we have to worry? Vampires can't come in unless they're invited anyway.  
VIOLET: He wouldn't need to come in. He'd simply need to lure Buffy out.  
ANYA: Oh.  
XANDER: So, let the pajama party begin!  
General silence.  
VIOLET: I think we all need to get some rest.   
The others agree. Xander looks upset.  
XANDER: Great, my first coed sleepover and I have to actually *sleep*.  
Anya rubs his back. Violet, Buffy and Spike go upstairs. At the top of the stairs, they stop.  
VIOLET: Spike, keep Buffy with you, all right? Under no circumstances is she to go downstairs until daybreak.  
SPIKE: Understood.  
VIOLET (to Buffy): Be a good girl, okay? No heroism, please. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you.   
Violet pats Buffy on the head.  
BUFFY: Yes, *mother*.  
VIOLET (laughing): Good night.  
They go to their separate rooms.  
  
INT. JOYCE'S HOUSE - LATER THAT SAME NIGHT  
  
Spike creeps out from Buffy's room and taps lightly on Violet's door. Beat, then he opens it and goes inside.  
  
SPIKE (in a whisper): Violet, are you awake?  
Beat.  
VIOLET (sleepily): What is it, Spike?  
Violet reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp, almost hitting the Storm Book which lies next to it. Spike comes over and sits down at the foot of the bed.  
VIOLET: You need to talk.  
Spike nods. Violet sighs, and sits up.  
VIOLET: You need to talk to someone who's more or less an ally.  
Spike nods again and holds his head in his hands.  
SPIKE: It's her friends.  
VIOLET: What about her friends?  
SPIKE: They all hate me. Even Giles.  
VIOLET (soothingly): I'm sure that's not true, Spike.  
SPIKE: No, no. Did you hear that crack Xander made? "Not that I value Spike's opinion" - what's that mean? And Giles practically fainted when Buffy said I was staying in her room. God, even Red can't stand me.  
VIOLET: What makes you say that?  
SPIKE: I don't know. I just know it.  
Violet sighs.  
VIOLET: Spike, try to look at it from their point of view. Remember when you said that almost all of them had threatened to stake you at some time? Well, the same is true of *you*. You've tried to kill each of them before.  
SPIKE: But I tried to kill you and you forgave me.  
Violet frowns and Spike realizes his mistake.  
SPIKE: I mean, I *almost* killed you and you forgave me for that.  
VIOLET (small laugh): Not entirely. I meant what I said, though. Regardless of what they may say, none of them would ever actually kill you. Of course Giles was shocked when you said you and Buffy were going to be in the same room. He's virtually her father - any father would have had the exact same reaction. And what Xander said...that's just in his personality. You'll just have to excuse that.  
SPIKE: But why won't they excuse *me*?  
VIOLET: It's not just your violent past. It's the present, too. You're involved with their friend, a friend whom they love very much. For years, it was just them. Then, you come in, and it just happens that in your personality, there's a bit too much swagger and pomp.   
SPIKE: Swagger and pomp!  
VIOLET: You're forcing yourself on them. Has that ever worked before? Did that work with Buffy?  
Silence.  
VIOLET: Stop trying so hard. Instead, concentrate on showing them that what you feel for their friend is genuine. Once they see how you truly feel about her, they'll come around. I can tell right off, Willow has a soft spot for you, even if you have terrified her countless times. Work on that. And don't forget, Anya and Tara are new to the group, and not so adverse to your presence. They have a lot of sway. Wouldn't hurt to work on them a bit, too.  
SPIKE: What I feel for Buffy...it's a fire. The only way to describe it. Fire, burning right through me.  
VIOLET: Wish you hadn't chosen that metaphor. I've had quite enough fire. But okay, show them that. Show the fire.  
SPIKE (beat, then): What Buffy said is true, isn't it? You're always right?  
VIOLET (smiling): I mostly am.  
Spike nods, then leaves. Violet watches him go and is about to turn off the light when she hears a sound. Violet gets up and goes to open the door.  
VIOLET: Buffy, is that you?  
Silence.  
Violet moves to shut the door, but she hears it again. It is a knocking sound.  
VIOLET: Who is that?   
Violet goes to the top of the stairs and looks down. It's dark. She considers.   
  
INT. JOYCE'S HOUSE, DOWNSTAIRS - CONTINOUS  
  
Violet stands at the foot of the stairs in the dark. The knocking is very loud, and coming from the kitchen. She follows it there. Someone is banging on the back door.  
  
BUFFY'S VOICE: Violet, he's got me! Help!  
VIOLET: Buffy?  
Violet runs to the back door and flings it open. There is no one there. Violet steps over the threshold and looks around.  
LUCIEN: Surprise.  
He is tall, solid, with brown hair, and he is dressed completely in black. He grabs Violet by the shoulders. Violet gasps. The talisman glows red and fades to its normal color. Lucien rips it from her throat and puts it on.  
LUCIEN: I've been looking for this.  
VIOLET: If you think...  
LUCIEN: But I do. That's why...(he takes out a blindfold)...I brought this.   
Lucien quickly ties the blindfold onto Violet.  
LUCIEN: Poor keeper. Think I didn't know about your telekinesis? Doesn't work if you can't see, though. Years spent lurking around archives has taught me that.  
VIOLET: You're not getting the slayer.   
LUCIEN: Not tonight, anyhow.   
VIOLET: Not ever.  
LUCIEN: Such strong words. You don't even know my plan.  
Suddenly, Violet tries to run back in the house, but Lucien pulls her back.  
VIOLET: I'll scream!  
LUCIEN (chuckling): No you wouldn't. You care too much about that slayer to endanger her. She comes out, and she's mine.  
VIOLET: I'll kill you!  
LUCIEN: More strong words. But enough. I think I scent the morning air. It's time to fly. Care to join me?  
Violet struggles, but Lucien holds onto her and they disappear in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
CUT TO: INT. JOYCE'S BEDROOM  
  
The Storm Book is open. A second Violet stands motionless, her hands holding it open to a page that reads, in curly script, "How to Call a Vision".  
  
INT. BUFFY'S BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
Buffy lays facing the window. The sun is shining on her face as she awakens.   
  
BUFFY: It's morning.   
Buffy rolls over to find the other side of the bed empty.  
BUFFY: Spike?  
SPIKE (OS): Here.  
Buffy, smiling, moves to the empty side and looks over. Spike is lying on the ground, face-up.  
SPIKE: Morning, sunshine.  
BUFFY: I take it you mean that literally.  
Spike smiles. Buffy rolls off the bed on top of him.   
SPIKE: Careful, pet, these bones are old.  
BUFFY: Bull.  
They kiss.  
BUFFY: Mmm, sorry I forgot to shut the curtains last night.  
SPIKE: Perfectly all right. I liked the way the moonlight made you look.  
BUFFY: That sounded like a semi-poem.  
SPIKE: Does it earn me another kiss?  
BUFFY: Why not?  
They kiss.  
SPIKE: Love, before the day officially begins, I wanted to talk...  
A scream is heard in the hallway.  
BUFFY: Looks like it already has.  
Spike and Buffy get up and walk to the door and into the hallway. Willow has the door to Joyce's room open.  
BUFFY: Will, what is it?  
The others have gathered on the stairs. Tara runs to Willow and puts her hand on her shoulder.  
TARA: Are you okay?  
Willow nods dully. She points into the room. Buffy pushes past her into the bedroom and sees the Violet clone.  
BUFFY: What's the big?  
Before anyone can say anything, Buffy goes to the clone and taps her on the shoulder.  
BUFFY: Hey, Violet.  
GILES (in the doorway): Buffy, I don't think that's Violet.  
Xander and Anya come stand next to Giles.  
ANYA: Looks like that thing she called up last night.  
BUFFY (looks at Anya then at the clone): What, with the talisman?  
Spike comes into the room and looks at the clone.  
SPIKE: It's a dud, all right.  
Spike snaps his fingers. No response from the clone. He notices the book.  
SPIKE: Oi, look.  
Tara walks into the room and studies the book.  
TARA: It's a clue. From Violet. A spell.  
WILLOW: W-what is it?  
Tara pries the book out from under the clone's fingers.  
TARA: "How to Call a Vision."  
Buffy and Spike look at each other.  
  
INT. JOYCE'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - MORNING  
  
Everyone is gathered in the living room, still in their night apparel. Willow has the book and is studying it.  
  
WILLOW: Simple enough.  
TARA: But without the talisman...  
WILLOW: Useless.  
BUFFY: Why would Violet leave us this clue? She knew that without the talisman we couldn't do anything. And I don't understand how Lucien could've gotten her. The protection spell was supposed to be two-way. No one in, no one out.  
GILES: Yes, but it was an art of Thelias. Apparently, the talisman gave her immunity.  
Buffy jumps up and gives a small yell of frustration.  
BUFFY: She must've known that!  
GILES: Yes, and now I also think that was why she insisted she wear it. She knew Lucien would try to get at whoever wore it, and she didn't want to put anyone else at risk.  
BUFFY (softly): She said she was sure nothing would happen to *me*. She never said anything about herself.  
Spike gets up and hugs Buffy.  
SPIKE: She knew that, darling. She simply cared about you too much. Just like I do. (Pause) Just like we *all* do.   
Anya and Xander look surprised.  
BUFFY: We have to find her. (Looks at Willow) Will, do you think maybe that spell is just a guideline? I mean, do you know any other spell that produces the same results?  
Willow looks confused momentarily, but then understanding dawns.  
WILLOW: I think I do. But it needs three people.  
TARA: You and I make two.  
ANYA: I could be your third.  
Everyone looks at her.  
ANYA: I know a little something about magic.  
BUFFY: Okay, you three get on it. Giles, Xander, help them. Spike and I will head up the artillery section. I assume the protection spell's still on, so no leaves until I say so. I'm not losing anyone else. Clear?   
Silence.  
BUFFY: Good. Let's show this guy who he's dealing with.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Realization

The Keeper's Way II: Realization (2/2)  
  
TEASER  
  
VIOLET: Oh my God.  
GILES VOICEOVER: Previously, on Buffy, The Vampire Slayer.  
VIOLET: The village is on fire!  
VIOLET (calling out in Spanish): Who is that?  
VIOLET: Lucien.   
BUFFY: Why don't you ever write poetry for me?  
SPIKE: I'm sensitive about *you*, pet.  
BUFFY: Violet!  
BUFFY: You didn't mention in your last e-mail that you'd be visiting.  
BUFFY: What's the matter?  
VIOLET: Everything.  
VIOLET: This is the Storm Book of the Arts of Thelias.  
GILES: "Lucien".  
XANDER: Not that I value Spike's opinion or anything, but it's gotta be bad when the big bad thinks it's bad.  
ANYA: By now he'd be one bad-ass magic guy.  
VIOLET: Exactly. And since he is a vampire, I'm sure his priority is to eliminate...  
BUFFY: The slayer.  
VIOLET: The talisman is the activator.   
TARA: What does it do?  
GILES: Instant astral projection.  
VIOLET: I need to get out of Sunnydale, with these things, as quickly as possible.  
VIOLET: *Nothing* will happen to you, I'll make sure of that.   
SPIKE: Violet, are you awake?  
VIOLET: You need to talk.  
SPIKE: "Not that I value Spike's opinion" - what's that mean?  
VIOLET: Stop trying so hard. Instead, concentrate on showing them that what you feel for their friend is genuine.  
SPIKE: What I feel for Buffy...it's a fire.  
VIOLET: Show the fire.  
BUFFY'S VOICE: Violet, he's got me! Help!  
VIOLET: Buffy?  
LUCIEN: Surprise.  
LUCIEN: It's time to fly. Care to join me?  
BUFFY: Hey, Violet.  
GILES: Buffy, I don't think that's Violet.  
TARA: "How to Call a Vision."  
BUFFY (softly): She said she was sure nothing would happen to *me*. She never said anything about herself.  
BUFFY: I'm not losing anyone else.  
BUFFY: Let's show this guy who he's dealing with.  
  
INT. JOYCE'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - MORNING  
  
Willow, Tara, and Anya are sitting in a circle made of candles. A ring of white pebbles sits in the middle of the circle. Xander and Giles stand close by. Willow takes a breath.   
  
WILLOW: Ready?  
Buffy and Spike come downstairs holding various weapons.  
XANDER: Buffy, we're ready.  
BUFFY: Do it.  
Willow, Tara and Anya join hands. A few seconds pass. A bright light shoots up from the ring of pebbles.  
TARA: What have you to tell us?  
ANYA: Speak!  
An image appears in the light. It is Lucien and Violet.  
GILES: She's safe.  
VIOLET: You leave the slayer alone!  
LUCIEN (sneering): Why should I? I'm a vampire. It's one of our collective ambitions, slaying the slayer.  
Spike puts his arm around Buffy's shoulders.  
VIOLET: You never wanted to be a vampire.  
LUCIEN: That's right, I didn't. But someone thought it'd be funny to make me one.  
VIOLET: You don't have to be evil. Vampires don't have to be evil.  
LUCIEN: Are you talking about that lover of the slayer? I heard she was having a fling with one of our kind. (Snickers) Course, he's got something shoved up his skull. I assure you (he leans in close) the moment that's over and done with, the slayer's blood is as good as his.  
Buffy and Spike exchange glances.  
Spike (in a whisper): You know that's not true.  
Buffy turns back to the vision.  
VIOLET: Spike's not like that.  
LUCIEN: William the Bloody? Of course he's like that. You're the keeper, you've read the diaries. If I weren't so impatient to spill the slayer's blood myself, I'd wait it out. Sooner or later, William would've homed in for the kill.   
VIOLET: I'm telling you, that's not Spike.  
LUCIEN: So it's not just the slayer and her minions you care for. Now with her demon lover, too?  
VIOLET: I don't like Spike.  
Xander looks smug. Spike looks hurt.  
VIOLET: But I don't *dislike* him. He's good to my Buffy.  
LUCIEN: Whatever. You're all going to hell, anyhow. It won't matter.  
VIOLET: You have a plan.  
LUCIEN: Yes. You'll be my little worm on a hook. I'll dangle you in front of the very well-protected house tonight and let's see if anyone cares to come out and rescue you.  
VIOLET: Or they could just come here.  
LUCIEN: But that would give them an unfair advantage, seeing as I'm unprepared and all. Tonight, when I'm well-rested, I'll give them a spectacular show. Now, though, I'll just rest.  
VIOLET: And it's not like they could find you.  
LUCIEN: I would think not. After all, I am under that wonderful masoleum.  
VIOLET: I was blindfolded, remember? Have no idea what you're talking about.  
LUCIEN: Oh, it's really quite pretty. We're lucky the Talbots adored roses. I can smell them all the way down here.  
Willow, Tara and Anya break the circle and the vision vanishes.  
GILES: Talbot.  
XANDER: Masoleum.  
BUFFY: I'll need the exact location.  
WILLOW: You'll have it.   
  
EXT. IN FRONT OF THE TALBOT MASOLEUM - LATE MORNING  
  
Giles, Buffy and Spike are walking ahead of Tara, Willow and Anya. All are armed.   
  
WILLOW: This is the Talbot masoleum. (Sniffs) He was the right. The roses smell real nice.  
BUFFY: All right, Xander, Anya, you get to Violet and get her away from him.   
XANDER: Check.  
BUFFY: Tara, Willow, some way to get that talisman off him before he goes all Dolly on me...?  
WILLOW: Check, kind of.  
BUFFY: Any back-ups, just in case?  
Giles reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring.  
GILES: Violet mentioned it was rather important to him.   
Buffy takes it from him.  
BUFFY: So it's been upgraded to a bargaining chip.  
SPIKE: Maybe I should keep it.  
BUFFY: No, no deflecting of danger. That's what got us into this mess.  
Spike starts to say something, stops and nods.  
BUFFY: Saddle up.  
  
INT. IN THE TALBOT MASOLEUM - CONTINOUS  
  
SPIKE: I see a trapdoor.  
Spike goes over and lifts it gently. A voice is heard.  
BUFFY (in a whisper): Me first.  
Buffy slowly descends.  
She is in an underground room, similar to Spike's crypt, lit with torches. Violet is bound, gagged and blindfolded to a pillar. Lucien is nowhere in sight.  
VIOLET: Hello?  
BUFFY (running to her): Violet!   
VIOLET: Buffy? No! Get out! Leave me!  
Violet struggles away from Buffy, who is trying to untie her. Buffy reaches up and pulls off the blindfold.  
BUFFY: Violet, where's Lucien?  
VIOLET: You have to leave! *Now*!  
Lucien appears behind Buffy and pulls her away by her hair. Buffy screams. Spike comes through the trapdoor.  
VIOLET: Buffy!  
Buffy has her stake out, but Lucien still has her by her hair. Spike charges them and Lucien lets go. Buffy falls forward and drops her stake. Lucien grabs it and lunges towards Spike.  
BUFFY/VIOLET (together): Spike!  
The stake is inches away from Spike's chest. Suddenly, Lucien is pulled backwards by Xander and Anya, dropping the stake.  
XANDER: Don't mess with Spike! He's Buffy's boy toy!  
Spike looks shocked, but then runs to help Buffy untie Violet.  
GILES (OS): Is everything all right?  
Lucien breaks free from Xander and Anya, who tumble backwards.   
LUCIEN: Kill the slayer!  
Lucien raises his hand and a bolt of blue lightning shoots from it towards Spike and Buffy.   
VIOLET: No!  
She puts her hand up and deflects the blue lighting to the wall. The wall explodes in chunks of mortar.  
Willow, Tara and Giles fall through the trapdoor.  
VIOLET: That's not him! He's not wearing the talisman!  
More Lucien clones appear.   
VIOLET: Find the one with the talisman! That's the real one!  
The clones begin attacking. One engages Xander and Anya in combat. Another attacks Giles. Two others fight with Tara and Willow. Suddenly, Buffy sees something. She points behind all the fighting.  
BUFFY: The talisman!  
Buffy and Spike runs towards the real Lucien, who is hiding behind the clones.  
LUCIEN: Stay back!  
Lucien begins to back away, but Buffy takes out the ring and shows it to him.  
BUFFY: Miss something?  
Luciens sees the ring and roars in anger.  
LUCIEN: That's mine!  
Lucien charges Spike and Buffy, who tosses the ring to Violet. She crushes it underfoot as she attacked from behind by one of the clones. She flips him over and begins to kick him. Lucien executes a roundhouse kick and fells both Spike and Buffy.  
WILLOW: Giles!  
Giles stakes his clone and helps Tara and Willow with theirs. Spike and Buffy are trying to fight Lucien, but he slams them into a wall telekinetically.  
GILES: We're coming!  
Giles grabs Lucien while Tara and Willow try to pull the talisman off of him.  
LUCIEN: Urgh!  
Lucien looks straight at Buffy. He chants in a foreign language that ends with a loud yell as the talisman is ripped off. Buffy falls to the ground, unconscious.  
SPIKE: Buffy!  
Violet runs forward and grabs the fallen stake. She jabs it through Lucien's chest. He dusts. The clones vanish.  
VIOLET: Buffy.  
Everyone runs to where Spike is holding Buffy cradled in his arms.  
SPIKE: Oh God, oh God.  
XANDER: Spike.  
SPIKE (not listening): Please, baby, please, baby. You're okay. You're okay. (looks at Violet imploringly) She's okay?  
Violet feels for Buffy's pulse.  
VIOLET: It's thready.  
TARA: What's wrong?  
VIOLET: A spell. He cast it before you could get the talisman off.   
WILLOW: What kind of spell?  
VIOLET: A weakening spell. It's draining her life force. If we don't counter it, she could slip into a coma, and then...worse.  
GILES: Worse.  
SPIKE (stroking Buffy's hair): I love you, slayer. I love you. I love you so much. Sometimes I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll have realized...the absurdity of it all. You and me. I love you like the flower loves rain, like the sea loves the shore, like the earth loves the sky. Oh, look, I made you a poem. (laughs softly) You said I wasn't sensitive. (suddenly serious) Don't do this to me! Take me instead! Oh, God...the pain. (he clutches at his head with one hand) Oh, God...  
ANYA: Spike's lost it.  
TARA: He's pretty corny.  
VIOLET: He's in shock. We can't worry about him now.  
XANDER: Look at him. (Realization) He loves her so much.  
GILES: He's taking this quite strongly.  
WILLOW: He's deflecting the pain to himself. It's beautiful. If not a little creepy.  
VIOLET: We have to get to the Storm Book. The spell he cast was from the Thunder Book. Its reverse will be in the Storm Book. Only... (she looks at Buffy, lying still in Spike's arms)...I don't know if we have enough time.  
Violet sees Giles holding the talisman.  
VIOLET: The talisman. Giles, give it to me.  
Giles gives her talisman and she puts it on. It glows red. A fog appears and enters Violet. Violet gasps.  
VIOLET: Got it.  
GILES: What happened?  
VIOLET: I used my second form to find the counter.  
Violet begins chanting in the same foreign language.  
SPIKE: Please don't leave me, please don't leave me. (Kisses her cheek) My pretty little star.  
Violet stops chanting. Spike is still rocking Buffy back and forth. Suddenly, Buffy coughs and comes to.  
BUFFY: W-what happened to me?  
Spike looks at her with pure happiness. He hugs her tightly to him. Everyone is relieved.  
VIOLET: You're going to be all right.  
  
INT. JOYCE'S HOUSE - DAY  
  
The group is gathered in the living room. Buffy is lying on the couch, her head in Spike's lap. Everyone is watching Violet snap the talisman in half.  
  
GILES: Good riddance.  
WILLOW: What happens now?  
Violet puts one half of the talisman into each book's cover.  
VIOLET: Now, I get these two books to a safe place.  
XANDER: So you're just changing their hiding places.  
VIOLET: Basically, yes. As you saw, these two books together...  
BUFFY: ...are trouble.  
SPIKE: But without the one book, you could've...  
Spike's voice breaks so he can't continue. He bends down and kisses Buffy on the cheek as Willow, Xander and Giles watch. Buffy reaches up her hand and caresses the side of Spike's face.  
VIOLET: My flight leaves in an hour. I'll be meeting the other keepers at the airport, and ominous as this may sound, for security reasons, no one can go with me.  
Buffy sits up.  
WILLOW: So this is good-bye? A-again?  
Violet nods.  
VIOLET: Next time around I will try especially hard to make it a *fun* visit.  
All laugh.  
GILES: Goodness, in the whole debacle, I've completely neglected the magic shop. Best be getting down there.  
ANYA: I'll take care of it.  
Anya stands and goes over to shake Violet's hand.  
ANYA: Nice seeing you. Once again.  
VIOLET: Same.  
ANYA: Have a...safe flight.   
Violet grins.  
VIOLET: Thank you, Anya.  
Xanders gives Anya a knowing look. Anya turns to Tara.  
ANYA: Uh, Tara, we had a shipment of...stuff. I was wondering if you could come down and...you being a witch and all...  
Tara gets the same knowing look from Willow.  
Tara: Right. Good-bye, Violet.  
VIOLET: Good-bye, Tara.  
Tara and Anya leave. Violet looks at the group that is left.  
VIOLET: I'll just be going then, too. Keepers are notoriously punctual.  
Everyone stands.  
XANDER: Good having you on the team.  
WILLOW: Yeah, really liked your clue, you know, about the vision.  
GILES: It was a pleasure having you here.  
VIOLET: The pleasure is all mine. Debacle it may have been, but it is far more invigorating than categorizing crystals by their hue!  
Silence.  
GILES: Do you, uh, need a lift?  
VIOLET: That's all right. I'll take a taxi. That way, no one will have to drive me there.  
Violet looks pointedly at the three of them. Then, she walks over to Spike and Buffy.  
VIOLET: Buffy. Spike.  
They hug her.  
VIOLET (whispers in Spike's ear): I think this is the moment you've been waiting for. (Whispers in Buffy's ear) Don't be too hard on Spike. He really does love you.  
They let go.  
VIOLET: Spike, you'll take care of Buffy?  
Spike looks over at Buffy.  
VIOLET: Good. I'll see you then.  
BUFFY: Thanks for everything, Violet.  
Violet smiles.  
VIOLET: It was nothing.  
BUFFY: No, *really*. (Buffy squeezes Violet's hand) Thanks.  
SPIKE: Thank you.  
VIOLET: Wait a second. Who's the main character here?  
She laughs and hugs them again.  
VIOLET: I *really* have to get going now. What's the word? The mush factor is even more than *I* can bear.  
She laughs one more time and exits.  
Awkward silence.  
GILES: Buffy, you've been through quite a bit. Why don't you go upstairs and rest?  
Buffy looks confused, but shrugs.  
BUFFY: If you say so.  
She kisses Spike and goes upstairs. Spike moves to follow her.  
XANDER: Spike.  
WILLOW: We'd like to talk to you.  
Spike turns, raises and eyebrown, shrugs and goes to sit on the couch. Giles takes off his glasses.  
GILES: Spike...  
XANDER: You know we hate you.  
Spike frowns.  
WILLOW: Before. What Xander meant is, before. We hated you. Prior. Past tense.  
GILES: And now...  
XANDER: I don't know, there's still some lingering distaste...  
Willow jabs him in the ribs.  
XANDER: But it's quickly fading.  
SPIKE: And your point being?  
Silence.  
GILES: We'd like to apologize...  
XANDER: ...for the way we've been acting...  
WILLOW: ...about you and Buffy.  
Spike, sits, stunned.  
SPIKE: Why the roundabout change?  
WILLOW: Well, we saw you, under the masoleum, when Buffy was under that spell.  
XANDER: You grieved, man, you really grieved.  
SPIKE: You're accepting me now because I showed emotion over Buffy's likely death?  
They all nod.  
SPIKE: It took you this bloody long to realize that what I feel for her is *real*?!?  
Spike jumps up and everyone steps back.  
GILES: Spike...  
Spike, realizing.  
SPIKE (softly): I'm sorry.  
GILES: So are we.  
SPIKE: Apology accepted.  
WILLOW: Good.  
SPIKE: I'll see to Buffy now.  
GILES: Go ahead.  
Spike exits.  
  
INT. JOYCE'S HOUSE, TOP OF THE STAIRS - CONTINOUS  
  
Spike reaches the top of the stairs. Violet is waiting. Spike doesn't see her at first.  
  
VIOLET: Well?  
SPIKE (startled): Violet!  
VIOLET: Did it work like I told you?  
SPIKE: Yes, yes it did.  
VIOLET: I'm glad. Although it wouldn't have mattered if it hadn't. The only important person is in there.   
Violet points to Buffy's room and disappears in a fog. Spike looks shocked, but smiles and enters Buffy's room. She is lying on the bed, looking up at him.  
SPIKE (beat, then with emotion): I love you.  
Buffy smiles and he goes to her and hugs her tightly.  
SPIKE: Don't ever leave me?  
BUFFY: Silly.  
SPIKE (looking straight at her, serious): Promise you'll stake me if you ever think about leaving.  
BUFFY: You're being ridiculous!  
SPIKE (firmly): Promise.  
BUFFY (beat, then): I love you, too, so...I promise.  
Spike looks relieved.  
BUFFY: To never, ever leave you.  
They kiss.  
SPIKE: Do you realize...?  
BUFFY: I realize. Now shut up and kiss me.  
They kiss. In the background, Violet's faint laughing is heard.  
  
THE END 


End file.
